Le petit jeu
by Zara-Uzumi
Summary: One Shot PanGeek. Ou ce qu'il se passe quand Maître Panda et Geek doivent partager la même chambre.


Hello !

On se retrouve pour un petit os assez vieux... 29 juin 2015 pour être précise u.u

C'est un PanGeek avec un lemon !

Je l'ai assez modifié pour le signaler. J'ai modifié la présentation, la tournure de certaines phrases etc...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV Maître Panda**

Il était avec moi dans ma chambre.  
C'était toujours le cas quand Kriss et Antoine venaient avec leurs personnalités. Il fallait bien se serrer et du coup j'abritais le Geek dans ma grotte, seul endroit après la Cave du Patron que personne ne voulait occuper...  
Il se glissa dans mon lit avec sa gameboy... Drôle de petite machine, mine de rien.  
Je suis resté un peu sur l'ordinateur, allant me nettoyer un peu avant d'aller dormir, avant de me poser dans le lit.  
Il me regarda et demanda doucement :

-Tu veux que j'éteignes la G-B ?...

-Non... Tu peux jouer encore... »

J'aimais le regarder jouer pendant des heures.  
Il me fascinait. Sa concentration le rendait tellement plus mature !  
Peu de nous pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir vu jouer comme ça... Car en général nous l'interrompions pour le repas ou le couché... Mais j'étais le témoin privilégié de sa passion du jeu et de cette maturité que l'on imaginait rarement venant de lui.  
Il arrivait parfois de jouer à trois jeux, sur trois consoles différentes, en même temps... Même Mathieu ne le pouvait pas.  
J'ai rigolé. Il m'amusait.  
Et en plus, sa manière de jouer le rendait assez mignon... M-Mignon ?... Je commençais à divaguer à cause du sommeil...  
J'ai rougi.  
On aurait dit que le Geek l'avait remarqué.  
Je me suis alors tourné dos a lui et je l'ai senti se rapprocher de moi, posant un bisou sur ma joue.  
Son innocence... L'innocence de cet homme !  
Pas étonnant que tout le monde profite de lui !  
Même s'il méritait mieux...  
Je me suis mis a frissonner, sentant mon « moi junior » réagir et devenir dur. C'était gênant. Pourtant je n'étais pas en période de reproduction...  
Il sembla le remarquer aussi, il rougi au dessus de moi et dit doucement :

\- Maître ?... Vous êtes excité ?

-Non... Juste une pensée pour une Panda...

-Menteur...

-M-Mais non ! Geek n- »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma défense qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rougissant, il se recula et baissa son regard sur son entre jambe, gêné, avant de me regarder la tête dans les épaules :

-Moi aussi... Tu veux bien m'aider ? Et en échange, je pourrais t'aider aussi... »

J'ai senti une vague de chaleur parcourir tout mon corps.  
Je le mis sous moi d'un coup vif mais doux.  
Il me regarda, rouge pivoine, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, les yeux luisant d'une lueur quasi animal.  
Nom de Dieu... Il était si sexy quand il y mettait du sien...  
J'ai commencé a me lever pour chercher des capotes...  
Deux,on ne sait jamais...  
Pendant ce temps il enlevait son T-shirt rouge et son caleçon, sans oublier sa casquette, sous les draps un peu gêné.  
J'étais debout et j'ai posé les capotes a coté du Geek avant d'enlever mon kigurumi, debout, il me regarda surpris et visiblement très excité, rougissant comme une pivoine, en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Je suis rentré sous les draps en enfilant un préservatif. Il fit de même et se colla a moi.  
Son sexe et le mien étaient collés l'un a l'autre, alors j'ai posé ma main dessus pour les caresser en même temps.  
Il gémissait adorablement et dit un petit :

-P-Panda... C-C'est tellement bon... De sentir ton sexe contre le mien... »

Il m'enlaça, se rapprochant encore un peu.  
Cela m'excitait tellement... Je voulais rentrer dans sa chaire, le faire crier mon nom encore plus fort.  
J'ai passé une main sur ses fesses, il ne dit rien, j'ai alors titillé son entrée. Il hoquetât de surprise mais ne contesta pas, me laissant même plus de place pour passer.  
J'ai enfoncé un doigt, surpris qu'il soit aussi dilaté. Il gémit en rougissant encore.  
Bien sur...  
Le Patron l'avait toujours rudoyer physiquement... Il avait du... Le pauvre...  
J'ai mis un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième rapidement, les bougeant doucement. Il se mit à couiner, ronronnant de plaisir, frottant son torse contre moi, ses tétons étaient durs, et je sentais son cœur qui palpitait amoureusement.  
Il était si mignon.  
Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus dilatés, floutés par le plaisir l'envahissant.  
Il posa sa main sur sa bouche, étant assez bruyant et je lui ai mordillé le cou avant de lâcher l'emprise sur nos deux sexes puis je lui ai demandé :

-Je peux rentrer dedans ? »

Il me regarda, se mit dos a moi et écarta un peu le passage en rougissant et en faisant un frêle oui de la tête.  
On voyait qu'il en crevait d'envie.  
J'ai frissonné, il était vraiment trop sexy... J'ai pris mon sexe pour l'enfoncer dans la chair du Geek, doucement.  
C'était fou à quel point il était agréable et chaud dedans.  
Il me regardait,je me suis penché sur lui pour lui dévorer le cou et les lèvres.  
Il murmura entre deux baisés :

-Tu peux bouger... M-Maître... »

Maître ?... J'allais devenir fou s'il m'appelait comme ça pendant l'acte...  
Je me suis mis a bouger doucement, il gémissait à chaque coup porté, affirmant avec une voix remplie de plaisir :

-ça touche ma prostate... C'est si bon Maître...

-Si tu continues de m'appeler comme ça, je risque devenir fou... »

Il souriait et commença a gémir, faisant exprès d'être encore plus sexy. Puis il dit, adorablement :

-Ahn ! M-Maître ! »

C'était trop pour moi, j'ai accéléré considérablement, mais il semblait réagir a mon plaisir par le sien.  
Il adorait ça.  
Je continuais, sentant que je n'allais pas tarder à cause de ses couinements, de ses ronronnements et de ses nombreux « Maître » étouffés. Tendrement, je lui mordis l'oreille, lui chuchotant :

-Je ne vais pas tarder a jouir...

-Le Maître va venir en moi... C'est tellement bon Maître... »

Il vint en même temps que moi.  
Exténué, il s'effondra dans les draps, moi également en me forçant de tomber sur le coté.  
En attendant de reprendre tout les deux de reprendre notre souffle, il se posa sur moi, doucement, m'embrassant rouge pivoine et demandant faiblement :

-On pourra le refaire Maître ?...

-Autant que tu veux... »

J'ai frotté ses cheveux avant de lui remettre sa casquette.  
Il s'endormit contre moi et profitant qu'il dormait, j'enlevais les capotes, les jetant puis je remis mon kigurumi.  
Puis, l'enlaçant, il se serra instinctivement contre ma fourrure et je me suis endormi, rêvant de cette soirée très spécial.


End file.
